


Cold Medicine

by Rosegold_Owl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Cold, Gen, Macabre, Murder, Violence, Waterlogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegold_Owl/pseuds/Rosegold_Owl
Summary: One shot about bad parenting.What Yoon Jeonghan didn't understand, what all the advice and books failed to tell him was why.Children could be so irritating sometimes. Children, the light of any parents life could occasionally grow to become the bane of any parents existence. It was so easy. It was such a thin line between disobedience and the lack there of and yet in the mind of the parents, simply doing what they were told was as easy as breathing.So why was it that the fire that warmed ones heart was so determined to suffocate?Why was his own precious child so determined to die?





	Cold Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer, I want to state here and now that nothing that happens to the characters is something I wish upon the people themselves. I wish no harm upon the idols themselves, I do not advocate harm on the idols themselves, nor do I base this off of who I view them to be. This story is created for creative purposes and creative purposes only.

What Yoon Jeonghan didn't understand, what all the advice and books failed to tell him was why.  
Children could be so irritating sometimes. Children, the light of any parents life could occasionally grow to become the bane of any parents existence. It was so easy. It was such a thin line between disobedience and the lack there of and yet in the mind of the parents, simply doing what they were told was as easy as breathing.  
So why was it that the fire that warmed ones heart was so determined to suffocate?  
Why were children so determined to die?  
Which is what would surely happen without their parents guidance. That is surely what would occur if the child were left open and barely to the cruel cold world, so why? Why?  
Why were they never thankful? Why were they always so unhappy to receive such guidance? But more than anything, why were they always so determined to commit the same sin again and again and again?  
It was the definition of insanity, really. To bang one's own head against the same brick wall expecting the same result was nothing short of madness and yet was that not the very nature of a child?  
Why could no one tell him why? Why?  
Why was Chan sitting silently, held hostage between the strong leather arms of a lazy boy baring that same look of disgusting and disdain as he looked upon his own father?  
It was just cold medicine, he snarled, he was just getting it because he had a test tomorrow, and it wasn't like he was getting addicted.  
Jeonghan just scoffed at the excuse. That was how all addictions happened to be, by just one misstep in ones otherwise healthy schedule. Hell, it was because if the addiction to alcohol that married Jeonghan's youth that brought Chan into this world. Such things were more than dangerous. Why couldn't he see that?  
The only reason why he held these little talks, these little interventions, these little timeouts, was because he only wanted what was best for Chan. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he ever see that?  
Whatever, the boy, the child, snapped back, it was just the one time.  
He kept reiterating the point, no matter what Jeonghan said, he just kept reiterating the point.  
It was just the one time.  
It was just the cough medicine.  
It wasn't a big deal.  
No matter what sense Jeonghan tried to nail into his !indeed, he just kept recycling the same bull he picked up from those snot nosed brats at school till it was nothing more than gibberish falling from the lips of a vegetable without thought.  
It was just the one time.  
It was just the cough medicine.  
It wasn't a big deal.  
It was just the one time.  
It was just the cough medicine.  
It wasn't a big deal.  
It was just the one time.  
It was just the cough medicine.  
It wasn't a big deal.  
But that was just it.  
It wasn't just the one time.  
It wasn't just the cold medicine.  
It wasn't just a big deal.  
It was so many times. So many occurances Jeonghan chose to ignore out of the kindness of his heart.  
No, it wasn't just the cold medicine. It was the tattoo of a demon on his right shoulder that he got without permission. It was the xbox in his room he played non stop, day in and day out, stunting any growth of any actual personality. It was the staying out late despite his strict curfew, with friends and girls Jeonghan never once liked. It was the hangover he knew he needed the cold medicine to mask.  
It was all these things and this sinful child dared to say it wasn't a big deal.  
Whatever, he said, you're not even my dad.  
Not his dad, he said?  
Not his dad?  
Is that what this-  
This-  
This-  
This child said to him?  
Very well.  
Have it his way.  
If he wasn't his father, that he certainly was not his child.  
Who was Chan? He didn't know any Chan?  
So why should he feel pain, pity, even a twinge of sorrow at his pain.  
So with a aching and sweaty fingers, Jeonghan undid he cap of his precious cold medicine.  
He turned to the boy he did not know, took him by the hair of his head and stuck the bottle into his mouth, shoving it as far as it would go.  
He struggled but he pushed him down, placing a hand over his nose and watched as the blue liquid rose and fell, turquoise bubbles inside and falling down his face.  
If he liked it so much than he would drink it. All of it. He would get a taste of his out medicine and then he'd know. He'd know what it was like to live all these long eighteen years knowing that your own child didn't even love you.  
With all that rage finally expressed, he pushed and pushed and pushed again till he couldn't anymore, till the medicine turned purple with vivid red.  
Till the choking resided and the boy no longer struggled.  
He removed his hand only to find glazed unfocused eyes staring back at him.  
What Yoon Jeonghan didn't understand, what all the advice and books failed to tell him was why.  
Children could be so irritating sometimes. Children, the light of any parents life could occasionally grow to become the bane of any parents existence. It was so easy. It was such a thin line between disobedience and the lack there of and yet in the mind of the parents, simply doing what they were told was as easy as breathing.  
So why was it that the fire that warmed ones heart was so determined to suffocate?  
Why was his own precious child so determined to die?


End file.
